In My Arms
by writeyourownhappyending
Summary: Just a Densi one shot alternate ending to 6x03. I also posted this to wattpad. No characters are mine, hope you like it.


**I've never written Densi before so please be gentle but honest. ****My fanfictions are also on my wattpad account: wyohending ****:)**

It scared her, the way she collapsed into him earlier. It had only ever happened once before, and funnily enough, about the same topic. Not that it was funny. In fact it was far from that. He knew something was up as soon as she walked out of the interrogation room. But he didn't say anything until the DoJ left. He kept up his charade right up until they were gone.

He was worried about her, could see in her face that what had happened behind closed doors had shaken her. So he pulled her into his arms, to comfort her. Mildly surprised when she didn't pull back, he held her tighter. Whispering soothing nothings into her ear. Every word of what he said was true, every single word.

She felt so safe in his arms while she cried, she felt... Home. _Yeah, home._ Wow, Deeks and home. Now there's two things she would never have dared to think all those years ago in the one sentence.

A knock on her door startled her from her deep daydream. It was Deeks. How amusing that she can tell he's at her door just by his knocking. He really had wormed his way into her life and, as cliché as it sounds, stolen her heart. For the good, of course.

Since everything that happened with her father and Jack, she never thought she could love again. Never thought she could let anyone in, in fear she would get hurt once again or that she would hurt them. She had built a metaphorical wall up around her heart, only to have it knocked down. Piece, by painstakingly tiny, piece. And it was all _him. _

He knocked again. "Yeah, coming," she called. Standing from the couch, she pulled her loose curls into a messy bun, tendrils framing her face giving her a softer feature and adjusted her tank top.

"Hey," was his greeting, in that soft tone she had come to love over the years of knowing him. The caring and sweet tone, but confident and husky. She gestured for him to walk in, so he did, talking as he moved past her. "So I had no idea what you felt like, but by the day we've had, and by we, I of course mean you, I knew ice cream was a must. So I got two pints of that. Um, there's Italian, Thai, pizza, and uh hot dogs."

He gave her a sheepish looking grin. She sniggered at him, and closed the door. "Pizza?"

He nodded in agreement, happy to see her smile again. "Beers?" he asked, knowing full well what her reply would be.

"Please!" she almost drooled at them mention of beer with her best friend.

_Best friends._ Is that what they were? He did say partners earlier, and she sure felt deflated when he said it. Partner, friend, the love of her life? _Woah there tiger, a bit too fast don't you think? __**It's been like five years, Kensi.**_

_Ugh inner arguments, great, just great. Exactly what I need after the day I've had. _"Kens, are you okay? You seem distracted." It was more of a statement than a question. He turned to face her on the couch. She looked absolutely beautiful. Blue tank top, loosely fitted, black shorts that show off her legs that never quit, face ridded of the barely there make-up she would wear, and her hair up in a messy bun with bits hanging down and framing her face.

She looked perfect. He reached out and tucked a tendril behind her ear, electricity almost sparking when his finger grazed her ear, before pulling away giving her his signature _I'm listening _look. "Uh, yeah I'm fine," she mumbled.

"Kensalina, you do know, you are not very convincing right? And fine never means fine, but if you don't want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you, okay. I'll just sit here watching ANTM eating pizza, drinking beer and then ice cream with my best friend," he replied.

_Oh my god why does he have to be so understanding!? _"Deeks..." she tries, but trails off.

He looks at her, his blue orbs burning into her mismatched-two toned ones. "Deeks," she re-starts. "I-" and of course she gets cut off, once again, by her phone. _I swear to God, I am going to smash that bloody phone one day!_

The shrill ringing makes him jump slightly as he was so concentrated on what Kensi was trying to say. _Curse that damn phone, _he thought inwardly.

"Blye," she answers bordering on angry. "And you couldn't wait to tell me tomorrow why?" She sighed at herself, like she knew her outburst was uncalled for. "Okay, yeah thanks Eric. Sorry," and just like that, the call ended.

"I just yelled at Eric for nothing," she stated with a slight complaining tone to her voice. Sighing, she leans back into the cushions of the couch, their size dwarfing her. "Such a crappy day," she whispers, more to herself than her companion.

"Hey," he soothed, trying to ger her attention. When she looked at him, he continued, "Yeah, it was a pretty crappy day, I can't imagine. But you're here, you're watching Top Model, pizza, beer, and of course me."

A watery laugh escaped her lips, her infectious smile lighting up her face causing him to huff out a laugh too.

"How do you always know what to say? I mean, no matter how upset or pissed off I am, you could give me one look, one touch, or say just a few words and it's like everything is solved. It's like you can fix anything and everything."

He sighed, not knowing what to say. Kensi didn't get like this, like at all. "I could say the same about you Kensi."

And that was all he needed to say. She smiled at him, before getting up off of her couch, walking around the junk filled coffee table and running to her room and slamming her door.

Deeks dragged his hand down his face, shocked at himself. _How could you say something like that you big idiot!? __**Well at least she didn't punch you this time; that's progress. **__Progress, really!? She just ran off because I pushed too far. __**But she basically said the same thing to you...**_

Now who's the crazy one? Right? No? Okay. "Kens, wait!" he called.

He knocked on her bedroom door gently, "Kensi, please open the door. We need to talk." He rested his head against the cool wood, the temperature seeping into his brain and soothing him only slightly, with Kensi doing the exact same on the other side.

"Go away." It was barely above a murmur, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

_How could you even say something like that to begin with!? __**Why did you run, all he did was say the feeling was mutual. The feeling that, might I add, you brought up in the first place. **__Yeah but he knew what saying those things meant, knew how much power it took to say it. __**Then why say it? **__Why? Better question is why not sooner?_

"Because I'm scared!" she shouted over the voices in her head. Shit, what had she done?

"What?" It was Deeks, he was still standing there. Why did he still have to be standing there. _Because he loves you, just like you do him. _

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a red, teary eyed Kensi Blye. His heart broke at the sight. "I'm scared, Deeks. Scared as hell," she repeated, only this time more confident.

"Of what? You know i would never ever do anything to hurt you, you mean the world to me Kensi."

"Of me, of you. Just everything I guess. I'm scared I'll hurt you again, I know how much it killed you last time, because it killed me just as much," referring back to the brief time they had together. Although she didn't break it off, she still felt as though she was to blame.

"That was all me, not you."

"But I'm also scared that eventually you will get bored with me and see me just like eveyone else does, and then move on and leave me for good, like Jack." The last part barely made it from her vocal chords, but of course, he heard.

"That will never ever happen. Ever. I know you, Kensi. And you are the most amazing woman on the planet. You're so strong, smart, capable of carrying the weight of the world and still managing to laugh when you can. You are so passionate and never take no for an answer. And you are so, so beautiful. Unlike anything I have ever seen before in my life and I can not imagine my life without you in it," he smiles at her, watching the tears drip from her eyes at his confession.

"You don't think I'm scared too? I am so afraid Kensi, afraid I'll lose you, or hurt you. And with what my mother went through I just-" but before he could finish his sentence she cut him off.

"You are not your father, you are nothing like him, do you hear me? You are not a horrible man with no heart. He was an abusive alcoholic, treated everyone like shit, including his wife and their beautiful son. You have such a kind heart Deeks, you could never be that man, even if you tried, so don't ever let me catch you say anything remotely of the sort."

Somewhere during her speech, he had inched closer to her, and he was now only a breath away.

She touched her forehead to his, and breathed in his scent. He smelled of what she believed to be cinnamon, ocean and something she was sure was completely all him. "I can't imagine my life without you in it either partner. You're so annoying, egotistical, but so caring, and funny, and you always have my back. And Deeks?"

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"I think I'm in love with you," she grinned from ear to ear at the end of that confession. And so did he.

"And _I, _am in love with _you."_

Who initiated the kiss could be a debate. But when they touched lips, it was like a dream come true. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his travelled to her back, pulling her as close as physically possible.

They stood like that in her doorway until air became a necessity, and they reluctanly broke apart. A few pecks were exchanged between breaths. He smiled into her, clearly happy about what had just happened. And her expression mirrored his.

"I love you Kensi Blye."

"I love you too, Marty Deeks."

She pulled him by his shirt into her room, kissing him senseless.


End file.
